Dreams
by Isae-chan
Summary: What is the truth and what is not? Are those dreams or predictions of the future? Do our hearts know more than we do want to tell us something?


I don't own anything but my brain.

* * *

Green. Everything was green. It didn't matter whenever Zack had his eyes open or closed, the greenish light still got through his shut eyelids. It made him sick and he felt as if he's spent all eternity in here, even though he didn't seem to remember what was happening before. His hand moved forward on its own only to meet a cool smooth surface. Glass. A mako tube. He was floating in a mako tube.

He started to panic and wanted to get out, but his body wasn't listening. His limbs were numb and his lips refused to move. Then he noticed an oxygen mask covering his mouth; that was probably why he felt so terribly tired, it was pretty clear to him that the gas he was breathing wasn't by any means harmless. Then darkness swallowed him.

When he opened his eyes the next time, he had to blink because everything was blurry. Only after a few seconds he realized that he's still in the mako tube and it's probably because of the mako. Wait... It wasn't blurry before, was it? There was somebody standing just outside of it. He could see a hand pressed against the glass from the outside so he rose his own, resting his own hand against the solid surface as if he wanted to touch the hand. He had a feeling the person was trying to tell him something, but he couldn't hear what it was. He could sense the mako drain away. He slid down, resting his back against the empty tube now that the liquid wasn't supporting anymore. He was too weak.

The tube was opened and Zack looked up to see who did it.  
"Zack, are you alright, baby?"  
It was Kunsel, who was now caressing Zack's cheek.  
"I was looking for you everywhere."  
But Zack couldn't even keep his eyes open, much less answer. He fell unconscious soon after.

"Zack? You awake?"  
The named ravenette blinked and squinted. His head hurt a little, but... he was comfortable. Yes, he was lying in a soft bed, something he knew he hasn't experienced in a long while.  
"Kunsel?" he said when he saw the man kneeling next to it.  
"Yeah, it's me," he replied, taking off his helmet only to reveal messy ginger hair and brightly blue eyes, "I missed you, Pup."  
"I missed you too." Zack smiled and reached out to stroke Kunsel's cheek just as he did to him not so long ago.  
Kunsel smiled as well, covering the hand with his own before leaning forward to kiss Zack.  
"I love you."  
"I know, I love you too."  
"Kunsel?"  
"Hm?"  
"Make love to me..."  
"I will..."

Zack woke up with a loud gasp, sitting up in a bed. Sweat was trickling down his temple and back and he grimaced after noticing the wetness in his sleep pants. He could still feel Kunsel's hands on his body, those warm lips wrapping around his aching erection, fingers spreading his tight ass, hard length entering him... It felt so real. _I never bottomed... but this... why did I dream of it?_  
"Zack?" a sleepy voice said next to him and much more delicate arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "Come back to sleep."  
"I have to go to bathroom. Sleep, I'll be back soon."  
The SOLDIER ruffled blonde spiky hair of his lover and kissed his forehead before getting up, aiming into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, changed his pants and went back to bed, noticing Sephiroth still haven't come back.  
Those arms embraced him again.  
"We should check up on Sephiroth when we wake up, I'm worried about him. Still hasn't come back from that mansion."

Miles away, in Midgar, Kunsel has just woke up from a ... nightmare? Dream? He remembered dreaming about founding Zack in a mako tube, getting him out of there, taking care of him and then...  
Kunsel shook his head. "It's love that is not meant to be. He has Cloud, get over it."  
He knew Zack would never love him back, but he still could be a good friend to him. He sighed, sad that he couldn't go to the mission to Nibelheim together with him. _  
Too bad I was on a mission in Junon when he left... I couldn't even say goodbye to him. I have... such a bad feeling... Zack, come back safely, please._

* * *

__I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't have the strength to go through it again! I'm heartbroken...


End file.
